Haunting Memories
by MyWorldxRewritten
Summary: Yuki asks a male! Akito if he can take Kyo's place in the cage. This part in the trilogy is about the months leading up to the exchange. Includes: haunting memories of abuse, a bet from Uo to kiss Yuki,and eventual KyoxYuki. Forced AkitoxYuki.


Forbidden Memories: Part 1: Haunting Memories

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Fruits Basket, the show would revolve around Kyo and Yuki realizing they're actually attracted to each other with some trouble from Haru along the way and Tohru as the cute little matchmaker. The side pairings would be for comedy more than anything: AyamexHatorixShigure and TohruxMomiji. Sadly, this will never happen because I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET. Except for in my dreams. But that doesn't count, right? ^-^

**Rating:** T or M, depending on the chapter. I'll warn you. =]

**Warnings:** Swearing, molesting, rape, yaoi/shounen-ai (boyxboy), incest, I guess, even though Yuki and Kyo are like fifth cousins three times removed. If you have a problem with the pairings or anything else, walk away now and don't bother flaming, because I did warn you. I have the right to post this and like yaoi as you have the right to like only straight couples and not to read or like this.

**Pairings:** (Harux)YukixKyo x3, forced (male! in this fic. I haven't read the manga yet so this is mostly based on the anime) AkitoxYuki, slight/hinted ShigurexAyame (for humor purposes ^-^), slight/possible/eventual TohruxMomiji

The Prologue and Chapter 1 are both T for swearing and hints of abuse.

Prologue: A Glimpse

**The Distant Future**

_I smiled as I looked up into the eyes of the one I loved so dearly._

_"It's okay, please don't cry," I whispered into his ear as he held me close, his body shaking with angry sobs, "I'll be all right."_

_Don't cry._

_Please don't cry._

_Not for me._

_I'm not worth it._

_I did this so you wouldn't cry anymore._

_I doesn't matter if he hurts me._

_All that matters is you and your happiness._

_Memories of you will always make me smile._

_These past few months...with you...have been more than I deserve, __more than I could have ever hoped for._

_I would rather be locked up now, in your place, __than never have found this love with you in the first place._

_I did this for you, Kyo._

_Because I love you._

_Please understand._

* * *

Chapter 1: An Exchange

**The Nearby Future**

_Say yes._

_Please say yes._

_Please do me this one favor._

_No one deserves to be locked up..._

_And he has a future with friends and laughter and Tohru...sweet Tohru._

_The one who brought me up when I was down._

_But I'm stronger now. _

_I can take this. _

_Because he has a happy future full of love and friends that's anxious to greet him._

_And I don't._

* * *

**The Present**

Yuki Sohma slammed the pillow his head had just been forced to abandon over his ears to drown out the stifled sounds of punching and crying coming from the room next to him. This had been going on every other night since the beginning of Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki's senior year. Kyo would punch or kick everything in his room before collapsing into angry sobs an hour later. This resulted in an annoying lack of sleep for Yuki, a very worried Tohru, and an angry Kyo, who would deny everything the next day.

'What's wrong with that stupid cat anyway?'

Mentions of graduation would send him over the edge, and when poor Tohru had tried to celebrate his eighteenth birthday last September, Kyo had completely snapped at her.

'Graduation...what is it about graduation?'

Yuki's eyes widened in realization. A rush of thoughts came at once.

'Kyo has always said that he's going to beat me before graduation.'

He had made comments about the end of his freedom after summer.

'I just assumed he meant he felt school was like a prison.'

The cursed cats of the zodiac has been locked up in the cage at the Main House for centuries.

Shigure had briefly mentioned that Kyo had gone to meet with Akito a few years ago.

It wasn't just that Kyo wanted to be a real part of the Sohma family... part of the reason he wants to beat me so bad is that otherwise he has to lose his freedom.'

Yuki felt sick. No one deserved to be locked up forever. Not even that _baka neko_.

* * *

"Yuki-kun, are you all right?" Tohru looked at him, concern in her warm brown eyes.

"Yeah, you damn rat. You're usually awake by now."

Yuki was trudging along beside Tohru and Kyo on their way to school. He hadn't slept well. Nightmare of cages and Akito's cold eyes had plagued him all night.

Kyo breathed in the cold November air when an idea suddenly sparked in his head. He aimed a punch at his cousin. Yuki blinked and gracefully sidestepped.

Tohru was looking at them helplessly, not sure whether to intervene, "Guys...please..."

'Even when he's half-dead he can beat me.'

This thought made Kyo bitter, causing him to send a fury of angry punches at Yuki's head. Yuki dodged all of them before kicking Kyo which sent the cat spiraling to the ground. Kyo glared at Yuki from the snow, tears of frustration threatening to fall, before he angrily wiped them off.

Only Yuki noticed the tears. He closed his eyes, the realization from last night coming back to him. Yuki looked like he was about to offer Kyo a hand before quickly putting it back into his pocket. Tohru ran over to Kyo, tried to help him up before he shook her off, and asked if he was all right about a million times.

Yuki bit his lip, not wanting to cry for his rival.

* * *

**The Past**

_"Yuki-kun, I'll protect you...please don't cry."_

_Nine-year-old Kyo held the shaking boy close in a warm embrace._

_"But Kyo... Akito, h-he hurt me again. He'll never stop," Yuki whimpered, sniffing into his friend's shoulder._

_"I'll save you Yuki-kun! I've been training really hard. Sensei says I might even beat him one day!"_

_Yuki smiled at his friend tearfully, "I could have told you that Kyo-kun, I've always believed in you."_

* * *

**The Present**

"You're late," Akito said coldy, eyes narrowing at the trembling boy in front of him a few days later.

"I-I'm sorry, Akito-san," Yuki said softly, head bowed, refusing to look his god in the eye.

Akito roughly grabbed the younger boy's chin, making Yuki look up at him.

"It's quite all right, my precious rat," he said in a seductive voice, making Yuki shudder.

The god framed the edges of his cousin's beautiful eyes with his icy fingers.

"I've missed looking into those pretty violet eyes of yours."

Akito's twisted smile grew wider when he saw Yuki's "pretty violet eyes" widen in fear as he remembered the last time Akito had complimented him like that.

The malicious look in Akito's eyes turned into suspicion, "What are you doing here, my rat? What is it that you want?"

Yuki took a deep breath, "I want to take the cat's place."

* * *

**A/N:** So...what did you think? And no, they don't remember anything from the past. You'll find out why later. Please review! =]


End file.
